vals_writingfandomcom-20200213-history
Vita - Chapter 4: Shining - Part 1
Scattle - Remorse Part 1: Matt's Problem (Travis) Travis woke up at the table, laying his head on a newspaper. Travis sighed, rubbed his eyes and got up. The whole room was dark, as it was already nighttime. Travis noticed Jacob was not sleeping on the couch as usual. "Huh..." Travis walked to his own bedroom. Jacob was asleep on the bed. Barely covered, seemingly curled up, shivering as he only wore a shirt. Travis covered him with the blanket and left the room, almost hitting his face on the wall because of how dark and how sleepy he still was. ... (Jacob) What Travis didn't notice, was Jacob's smile as he walked away. Travis woke up thanks to Jacob closing the door quite loudly and he wanted to see what he would do if he saw him uncovered and freezing like that. The result was exactly what Jacob wanted. Jacob had hopes that his friendship could become something more than that. Jacob fell asleep a little later, smiling... ... (Travis) "8:30 PM...Christ, it's early..." Travis sighed and went to get a mug of coffee. As he made it, there were knocks on his door. "...Who is it?" "It's meee..." A recognizable voice said, quietly but still audible. "It's who?" "Maaaatt..." "I don't know any Maaaatt..." "Christ sake's man, just let me in!" Travis opened the door, "The hell you want?" "I need your help. I pissed off a guy and now he's after me, because I..." "Get out of here." Travis tried to close the door, but he held it. "Dude, please!" "Don't a bring a fucking angry guy here!" "I'm going to fucking die!" "..." Travis sighed, "Get in, but if someone tries to kick the door down, I'll kill you myself." Matt runned in. Travis closed the door and locked it, putting a nearby drawner in front of it to block it. "T-Thank you..." "What the hell did you do?" "I...I just wanted to purchase a...a...look, I just wanted to get m-my mind off things and..." "You bought drugs, I know." "N-No!" "Matt, please, I've lost count of how many times I saw you with red eyes." "..." He sighed, "Well...I...I tried to buy it, but, I didn't have the money because the sales went higher, so, heh...I...got a bit angry and..." "Stole the thing?" "Y-Yeah..." Travis facepawed, "Who was the dealer?" "A Clocker." Travis facepawed even harder, "Are you fucking kidding me?!" "I didn't know! It was dark and I didn't notice the symbol on his jacket until he was laying on the ground with blood coming out of his belly." "YOU FUCKING KILLED HIM?!" "I-I-I just s-stabbed him a bit, nothing too insane!" Travis noticed the blood on his paws. Travis facepawed so hard that he almost fell backwards. At the same time, Jacob came out of the room, alarmed, "What the fuck is going on?!" "This idiot murdered a Clocker!" Travis said pointing to Matt. "I-It w-was an accident!" "Who the fuck are you?!" Jacob answered. "A-A-A friend of Travis!" "Friend?! My fucking asshole you're a friend of mine! Get the fuck out of my apartment!" Travis grabbed him by his shoulder, pushing him to the exit blocked by the drawer. "N-N-No! Please!" Travis pushed the drawer away, toppling it over, knocking over some books, "GET! THE FUCK!" He got closer to Matt's face, "OOOOOOOOOOOUT!!" Matt panicked immediatelly and ran out. Jacob, watching from the bedroom's door, was seriously intimidated by Travis' tone of voice, "J-Jesus..." "..." Travis sighed as he calmed down, panting. "I-I...never heard s-such a loud s-shout..." "Really now..." "I..." Jacob shrieked a bit in fear and closed the door. "...Fuck..." ... (Julia) Julia was having trouble sleeping in her friend's house. Ever since Ronald almost killed her, she could never return to her place. She shivered and sweated just from walking next to the hotel she lived in. Julia slept on a matress on the floor while her friend, Valencia, slept on a bed next to her. Valencia lived in her old deceased grandmother's house, never getting enough money to buy her own house. She lived mostly out of small part-time jobs that didn't pay well, but, she needed all the money she could get to survive. Valencia, although having a painful life, carried something that she always considered a bit more important than money. A smile. Meanwhile, Julia could not sleep as she kept thinking about what could've happened if Ronald caught her. She had a feeling he wouldn't just execute her with a bullet to the head. Julia shivered at the thoughts. She didn't know anything about Ronald's dark side, and that's what scared her. Julia stood up on the matress and shook Valencia. Valencia was an owl, with green wavy hair. "Val? Val, please wake up..." "What is it..." "Can I sleep on the bed with you...? I-I...I can't sleep..." "I don't know if you'll fit, but...okay..." "Thank you..." Julia got under the covers with Valencia, barely fitting, but she wouldn't fall off the bed. It felt unconfortable, but not as unconfortable as laying on the matress. She felt a bit safer that now she was right by her friend. Julia, still, could not sleep. She just kept feeling like she was being watched. She tucked her head under the covers and into Valencia's vest. ... (Travis and Jacob) "I'm sorry for scaring you, man..." "It's okay, bro..." Jacob answered, drinking coffee and watching TV. As Jacob took a sip, the news started to document on Travis' incident. "Earlier this day, an officer was taking a man to prison, but, apparently distracted, he ran over a child who crossed the street. Little 11 year old Chris Angus was killed instantly. As the officer desperately went to check, the passenger escaped. The man is described as a gray furred wolf with blue hair." Jacob looked at Travis, "Just like you...Heh, you better watch out..." "Er...yeah, I will..." Travis sighed, "Fuck..." he said under his breath. "Is there something wrong?" "No...no..." He got up and walked to his bedroom. "..." Jacob, then, looked back at the TV and saw a sketch of the criminal's appearance. It looked exactly like him, "...Oh my god..." Jacob got up and walked to Travis' room. Travis was sobbing on the bed, "Don't tell me..." "I-I...L-Look...I-I can explain it...That Dennis prick...h-he...tried to set me up to t-the cops...I-I t-tried t-to bribe t-them but...i-it didn't exactly work..." "You know Dennis?" "Y-Yeah..." "Julia told you about him?" He sat by him. "Yeah...and I had the 'pleasure' of bumping into him at the wrong place and the wrong time..." "That son of a bitch...I'll get him..." "I'm already working on that..." "I'll help..." Jacob patted Travis' back. "Thank you..." Jacob smiled and kept smiling at Travis. Travis smiled back, but, started to feel unconfortable with Jacob's neverending smile. Things got weirder when his head started to move towards Travis', "Er...you can stop smiling now..." "Oh, sorry..." Jacob laughed nervously, "Just messing with you..." "...Okay..." Travis nodded. "I suck at seducing." ''Jacob thought. ... '(Matt)' Matt ran through the street. A car followed him from not very far. He tripped and the car stopped right by him as three Clockers exited it, holding baseball bats. Matt hyperventilated, shook, sweated and panicked, "P-Please, d-don't! I-I beg of you, I'll do a-anything you w-want!" They got closer, "N-No! N-No, n-no, no, please! PLEASE!" Just as a Clocker lifted his bat, a gunshot was heard for not very far away. A bullet penetrated through the Clocker's head. He fell limp and dead as the other Clockers reached for their guns, but it didn't take long for them to fall dead too. Matt cried in fear as two Killer Alphas walked to him. They grabbed him and pulled him up, "You might be useful for us." "H-H-Huh?" He was knocked out with a pistol whip. '''End of Part 1.' This is part of the Vita Series < Previous Installment | Next Installment > Category:Furry Stuff Category:Synth Category:Vita